F A B R I C A T E: The Story of Iron Lions
by Clarione
Summary: Benar-benar, Rivaille tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa ada dua bocah asing yang sama sekali belum pernah mereka lihat, muncul begitu saja dari sebuah ledakan,dan memakai atribut Scouting Legion di seragam tempur mereka?/"Kita berjalan mundur, Eren, waktu membawa kita mundur,"/ Canon-AT. Time Travel. ErenMikasa. M for Violence and Bloody Scene. Mind to R n' R?
1. Prologue

Hallo, saya pendatang baru di fandom ini. Mohon bantuannya, Minna *bows*

Saya mendapat ide untuk membuat fanfiksi ini setelah baca chapter terbaru dari Manga SnK. Ide yang bener-bener ngaco dan keluar jalur, pasaran pula, dan settingnya Alternate Time. Bisa disebut semi-canon juga karena saya hanya meminjam settingnya saja. Plotline, peristiwa dan hints apapun yang ada di fanfiksi ini adalah murni spekulasi saya, karena sebagian besar misteri juga belum terungkap di animanga aslinya. Dan saya akan memakai tokoh Hanji Zoe di sini, karena gendernya masih ambigu, simpulkan saja di sini dia perempuan, kalaupun meleset anggap saja ia di-genderbender-kan di sini (haha). Timeline-nya adalah beberapa pekan sebelum kejatuhan Shiganshina. Semoga minna-san dapat menikmati.

Oke, langsung aja deh, here we go!

* * *

.

.

.

_Corporal_ Rivaille berjalan tenang namun pasti ke titik bekas ledakan setelah menerima kabar itu dari salah satu bawahannya. Ia masih terlihat seperti tidak memerdulikan apa pun, padahal hatinya berontak gusar. Awalnya, ia berpikir bila ini hanya lelucon buatan salah satu bawahannya yang berselera humor payah. Benar-benar, Rivaille tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa ada dua bocah asing yang sama sekali belum pernah mereka lihat, muncul begitu saja dari sebuah ledakan—

—Dan memakai atribut _Scouting_ _Legion_ di seragam tempur mereka?

.

.

.

**FABRICATE: The Story of Iron Lions.**

**Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan/Advancing Giants**** is belong to Isayama Hajime, and i take no profit of making this fanfiction at all.**

**Note: Time Travel Fic, MikasaEren centric; slight LeviPetra and IrvinHanji, Bloody Scene (of course), **_**SPOILER.**_

.

.

.

"_Heichou_, menurutmu, bagaimana mereka bisa keluar dari ledakan itu hidup-hidup?"

Rivaille memijat pangkal hidungnya, berharap dengan begitu pening yang dideritanya akan berkurang. Ia melirik Petra Ral, gadis berambut cokelat terang sebahu itu kini tengah mendekatkan kedua telapak tangannya ke api unggun, sepertinya udara malam di hutan raksasa ini benar-benar membuatnya kedinginan.

"Dengan bantuan tangan Tuhan? Siapa yang tahu." Rivaille mengangkat bahu, karena ia pun tidak mempunyai petunjuk tentang fenomena yang baru saja terjadi di hutan raksasa saat petang, saat matahari turun dan para _titan_ itu kehilangan sumber kekuatan mereka. "Apa Hanji telah menyelesaikan observasinya pada dua bocah misterius itu?"

"Belum, _Sir!"_ Petra menjawab sigap. "Saat ini Kepala Regu Hanji Zoe masih memeriksa keadaan mereka, _Sir!"_

Rivaille menghela napas, hampir tak kentara karena pria itu mahir menyamarkan sikap tubuhnya. Di saat seperti ini pun Petra masih tetap menunjukkan formalitas. "Kau sama sekali tidak berubah," katanya pelan, terdengar hampir menyerupai bisikan bagi Petra.

Gadis itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Eh, Anda berkata sesuatu, _Corporal?"_

"Tidak," Rivaille cepat menyanggah. "Bocah-bocah itu ada di tenda Hanji, 'kan? Aku akan melihat mereka barang sebentar. Kau," ia melirik Petra kembali, "tunggu di sini dan hangatkan tubuhmu, _itu_ perintah." Rivaille mengakhiri dengan nada yang tidak bisa didebat. Petra terkesiap.

"_S-Sir,"_ Petra merespon dengan gugup. _"Yes, Sir!"_

.

.

Pria yang selalu terlihat malas itu menyibak kain penutup tenda, kemudian mematikan api obor di tangannya dengan menjejalkannya ke tanah. Ada Hanji Zoe dan komandan _Scouting_ _Legion_ di sana. Ia dan Irvin Smith kini tengah mengawasi dua bocah yang selamat dari ledakan misterius beberapa saat yang lalu. Mereka terbaring di pojok tenda. Dan benar apa kata rumor, bocah-bocah yang sepertinya berusia tidak lebih dari lima belas tahun ini mengenakan seragam militer dan atribut _Scouting Legion_, sepasang jaket cokelat yang penuh dengan noda arang di sudut ruangan memiliki simbol sepasang sayap yang menjadi simbol resmi salah satu divisi militer itu, bahkan mereka memiliki _3D Maneuver_. Bagaimana mereka mendapatkannya? Mencuri?

"Oh, hai, Rivaille!" perempuan berkacamata itu menoleh begitu melihat Rivaille masuk ke daerah kekuasaannya. "Penasaran, eh? Lihat mereka, sungguh bocah-bocah mencurigakan."

Ekspresi Hanji saat ini begitu bertentangan dengan kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkannya barusan, bukan hal yang aneh bagi Rivaille, untuk seorang Hanji Zoe kata mencurigakan berarti sesuatu yang harus ia teliti, dan meneliti adahal hal yang menarik baginya. Jadi tidak heran jika wajahnya berbinar seperti anak kecil yang disodori sekantung gulali saat ini.

"Menemukan sesuatu?" Rivaille bertanya, dan Irvin mendapatkan perhatiannya. Pria berambut pirang klimis dan selalu tertata rapi itu menoleh ke arah Rivaille, sedikit menurunkan garis tatap matanya karena _corporal_ itu lebih pendek darinya.

Irvin menggeleng. "Sama sekali tidak, kami tidak bisa mendapat petunjuk mengapa dua anak ini bisa ada di hutan raksasa"

"Jadi, yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanyalah menunggu hingga anak-anak ini sadar." Rivaille bersidekap, menyenderkan punggungnya ke tiang tenda. "Dan mengenai ledakan itu, apa temuan kalian?"

Irvin melirik Hanji, sepertinya ia ingin agar perempuan itulah yang menjawab pertanyaan lanjutan Rivaille.

"Ledakan itu pun sama misteriusnya, kami tidak menemukan komposisi mesiu atau bahan peledak apa pun dari bekas ledakan itu, seolah tempat itu meledak begitu saja." Jelas Hanji.

"Apa mungkin karena gas? Kau tahu? Gas yang mudah meledak itu."

Hanji menggeleng. "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu," katanya murung, ia membenci ketidaktahuan.

Rivaille terdiam. Bertanya dan berspekulasi saat ini tidak akan menghasilkan apa pun. Ia memutuskan untuk melihat anak-anak itu lebih jelas. Mereka sepasang, lelaki dan perempuan. Yang lelaki berperawakan kecil sepertinya, rambutnya cokelat gelap, kulitnya putih. Sementara yang perempuan terlihat tidak biasa—separuh oriental, dengan rambut sebahu berwarna hitam legam.

Rivaille menghela napas, benar-benar terlihat lelah. "Aku rasa ini membuang-buang waktu," ia beranjak dari tempat itu, melangkah keluar tenda. "Beritahu aku jika bocah-bocah ini bangun."

.

.

"Tidak bisa tidur?"

Rivaille melihat Irvin menghampirinya dari sisi seberang api unggun, kemudian duduk bersamanya di atas balok kayu, menyodorkan secangkir teh yang asapnya masih mengepul kepadanya.

"Tidak juga," jawab Rivaille, sembari menerima cangkir itu dengan tangan kanannya, "ini giliranku berjaga, aku akan tidur setelah tengah malam, Petra dan Auruo akan menggantikanku nanti."

Setelahnya hening, tidak ada dari mereka yang mengangkat suara, membiarkan suara hewan-hewan malam mendominasi pendengaran mereka saat ini. Sesekali retihan api dan derak kayu bakar yang patah mengudara, dan mereka masih tetap diam.

Rivaille tahu, di saat-saat seperti ini diam adalah hal terbaik yang bisa mereka lakukan. Tidak ada satu pun dari dirinya maupun Irvin yang pandai mengeluarkan kata-kata penghiburan. Mereka kehilangan banyak, lagi, hari ini. Banyak pasukan mereka yang gugur, dan mereka mulai terbiasa dengan hal itu. Terbiasa berkorban tanpa pencapaian berarti, tanpa mendapat sedikit pun informasi berguna yang bisa membantu mereka untuk memusnahkan para titan, melepaskan umat manusia sepenuhnya dari dominasi makhluk-makhluk mengerikan itu, mengambil alih kembali dunia yang diciptakan untuk mereka.

Mereka sudah mencapai titik dimana menangis dan berduka adalah hal sia-sia, yang mereka, para anggota _Scouting_ _Legion_ bisa lakukan adalah terus maju, mengabaikan kemungkinan kehilangan yang akan mereka alami, terus meyakini jika suatu saat mereka akan menemukan titik terang, entah pada zaman siapa. Yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah memastikan agar pengorbanan rekan-rekan mereka pada akhirnya tidak akan sia-sia. Siapa tahu, dunia ini dipenuhi dengan kejutan.

Kemudian Rivaille teringat anak-anak misterius itu. Rivaille mempunyai firasat tentang mereka. Tetapi ia sendiri tidak bisa memastikan apakah firasatnya itu baik, atau buruk.

Ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit malam, kemudian menghela napas berat sekali lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eren ... Eren ... bangun, mereka sudah pergi."

Eren Jaeger membuka matanya, mata hijau gelap besarnya memindai sekelilingnya dalam beberapa kali putaran, kemudian perhatiannya terpaku kepada Mikasa, gadis berambut hitam itu kini tengah menatapnya lekat.

Pemuda itu bangkit dari barak yang menopang tubuhnya selama mereka berpura-pura pingsan, kemudian meregangkan otot-otot di tubuhnya yang kaku akibat diam terus-menerus dalam posisi yang sama sejak petang, dan ini sudah tengah malam. Ia kagum sendiri dengan determinasi yang ia miliki.

"Mikasa," Eren membalas tatapan Mikasa. "Jadi ini benar, kita tidak bermimpi."

Gadis itu mengangguk kecil.

Eren mengangkat lengan kirinya, melihat bagaimana tungkai atasnya itu bergetar ketika ia memandangnya. "Tidak bisa dipercaya, bahkan lengan kiriku pun tumbuh kembali ... aku ingat Reiner memutuskannya, saat itu aku telah kehilangan kemampuanku untuk beregenerasi ...," Eren menelan ludah, "saat itu seharusnya aku sudah mati. Seluruh umat manusia telah mati. Dan ketika kita berdua bangun, kita berada di sini, di hutan raksasa, bahkan Corporal Rivaille masih—sulit di percaya."

Mikasa menanggapinya dalam diam.

"Apa yang terjadi—bukannya tadi kita sedang mempertahankan Wall Shina dari serangan para Titan? Mengapa kita di sini? Dan mengapa para anggota _Scouting Legion_ masih hidup?"

"Eren," Mikasa menyela, "tenanglah."

Kata-kata Mikasa sedikitnya berpengaruh kepadanya. Eren perlahan bisa menguasai dirinya kembali.

"Dengarkan aku, mungkin ini terdengar gila, tetapi kurasa ini satu-satunya hal yang bisa menjelaskan kondisi kita saat ini," Mikasa menggantung ucapannya, memastikan Eren benar-benar mendengarkannya saat ini. "Kita berjalan mundur, Eren, waktu membawa kita mundur."

Eren mengerutkan dahinya. "Jangan bermain-main, Mikasa—"

Tetapi Mikasa tidak pernah main-main, tidak sekali pun dalam hidupnya. Eren tahu itu karena ia mengenal gadis itu luar dalam.

"Tidak mungkin," Eren berbisik pelan, "tidak mungkin."

.

.

.

To be continued.

.

.

.

A/N: bagaimana pendapat Minna-san? Suka? Tidak suka? Silakan tuangkan di kolom review :D


	2. Objectives

Matahari hampir terbit, dan Eren serta Mikasa tidak lagi bisa berpura-pura. Ketika terjaga, para petinggi _Scouting_ _Legion_ telah mengelilingi barak mereka dengan ekspresi dan sikap tubuh beragam. Rivaille tetap dengan ketidakpeduliannya, Hanji dengan rasa ingin tahunya yang meluap-luap, Irvin—Eren tidak tahu persis apa yang tengah dipikirkan Irvin sekarang, sama seperti ketika ia selalu tidak bisa menebak pola pikir pria itu, di masa-masa lalu.

Eren membatin getir, jika yang dikatakan Mikasa benar, masa lalu itu adalah sekarang, saat ini.

Ia melirik Mikasa. Gadis itu terlihat tenang di sampingnya. Ia berkata ia percaya kepada Eren. Dan bagi Eren, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Nah, Bocah," Rivaille berkata datar, namun tatapannya menusuk, "ada beberapa hal yang membuat kami penasaran, dan sebaiknya kalian menjawab pertanyaan kami dengan jujur, demi kebaikan kalian sendiri." Ia menggantung ucapannya sejenak, sebelum menghela napas kemudian melanjutkan, "Kita mulai dari nama kalian."

Lagi-lagi Eren melirik Mikasa, yang dilirik balik menatapnya dengan sepasang mata hitam jernih, selalu terlihat teduh, juga teguh. Eren mengangguk kecil, kemudian beralih menghadapi personal-personal hebat di hadapannya.

"Namaku Thomas Wagner," Eren menjawab mantap, kemudian menunjuk Mikasa dengan mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah gadis itu. "Dan ini sepupuku, namanya Mina Carolina."

.

.

.

** E: The Story of Iron Lions.**

**Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan/Advancing Giants**** is belong to Isayama Hajime, and i take no profit of making this fanfiction at all.**

**Note: Time Travel Fic, MikasaEren centric; slight LeviPetra and IrvinHanji, Bloody Scene (of course), **_**SPOILER.**_

.

.

.

Malam sebelumnya ...

.

.

.

_Eren memegangi kepalanya erat. Rasanya kata-kata Mikasa sebelumnya benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan orientasi diri. Mereka kembali ke masa lalu? Ceritakan lelucon yang lebih baik._

"_Eren," suara Mikasa terdengar mengambang, namun Eren masih bisa merasakan kekhawatiran dalam nada bicaranya. "Eren, kau tidak apa-apa?" _

_Ia mengangkat tatapannya ke wajah Mikasa. Seperti biasa, gadis itu selalu menunjukkan ekspresi tidak perlu jika menyangkut Eren yang menurutnya sedang menuju tahap berbahaya atau berpotensi menyakiti diri sendiri. Pemuda itu mendesah lelah._

"_Aku baik-baik saja, Mikasa." katanya, kentara sekali kesal. "Daripada itu, apakah kau tidak penasaran sekarang ini waktu kapan? Kau punya ide?"_

_Mikasa menggeleng. "Tetapi aku rasa kita tidak mundur terlalu jauh, para petinggi terlihat tidak jauh berbeda dengan saat terakhir kali kita melihat mereka sebelum__—__" Mikasa menggantung kata-katanya, dan Eren berani menjamin bahwa kelanjutannya adalah kata 'dimusnahkan'._

_Mereka terhanyut dalam keheningan, untuk yang kesekian kalinya malam itu._

_Hingga akhirnya, kali ini, Eren yang pertama membuka suara. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanyanya, menatap Mikasa lekat-lekat. "Tentunya Kapten Levi dan yang lainnya penasaran akan kemunculan kita, pada akhirnya kita tidak bisa menghindar lagi."_

_Mikasa terdiam sejenak, sebelum melirik keluar tenda dan berbisik, "Eren, apakah sebaiknya kita menyembunyikan jati diri kita?"_

_Eren mengerutkan dahi. "Apa maksudmu?" _

_Mikasa memaku kembali tatapannya kepada Eren. Gadis itu terlihat amat serius dengan jawaban yang akan ia katakan. "Kita sama sekali tidak mengenal Kapten Levi dan yang lainnya, di masa ini, Eren. Sama seperti mereka tidak mengenali kita." Gadis itu mengangkat telapak tangan kirinya, kemudian mengepalkan dan membukanya beberapa kali. "Kita tidak mengenal siapa pun di zaman ini, tidak bisa menerka apa yang bisa mereka lakukan kepada kita. Lagi pula, kita tidak tahu apa tujuan kita dikirim__—__oleh siapa pun itu__—__kembali ke masa ini." Mikasa menatap Eren kembali. "Lagi pula, jika perkiraanku memang benar, kita tidak mundur terlalu jauh, maka bukan hanya kita Eren dan Mikasa di dunia ini ..."_

_Eren terpana, ia mengerti maksud dari penuturan Mikasa, kemudian mengangguk. Di luar sana, di suatu tempat__—__Shiganshina, ada Eren dan Mikasa yang lain._

"_Eren, apa kau benar-benar tidak mengingat kejadian sebelum kita terbangun?" _

_Eren menggeleng. Ia sama sekali tidak mengingat apa pun selain gambaran di mana ia dikerubungi banyak titan, bagaimana lengannya ditarik hingga putus dan tulang rusuknya diremukkan, sebelum segalanya menjadi hitam. Kemudian ia terbangun begitu saja, dengan Mikasa yang berbaring di sampingnya, di hutan itu._

"_Bagaimana denganmu? Kau mengingat sesuatu?" Eren meminta petunjuk._

_Lagi-lagi Mikasa mengalihkan tatapannya. "Aku melihat Ayah dan Ibuku," Eren dapat melihat paras Mikasa meredup. "Mereka melambaikan tangan di depan pintu rumahku." Mikasa menarik napas berat, sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku telah mati, Eren. Annie berhasil mengalahkanku. Aku sama terkejutnya denganmu ketika mendapati diri kita terbangun di hutan ini."_

_Eren mengingatnya, dan itu adalah sebuah gambaran mengerikan yang menyerupai deja vu. Sama seperti ibunya, ia menyaksikan Mikasa meronta di dalam genggaman titan tipe wanita, sebelum makhluk itu menekuk sekujur tubuh Mikasa dan melemparkannya ke dinding di bawah mereka, dalam keadaan hancur ..._

_Jantung Eren serasa dicengkram kembali, ia bisa mengingat seberapa kacaunya ia saat itu, sama seperti ketika ia melihat rekan-rekannya dimusnahkan satu persatu, para anggota Scouting Legion, Ymir, Christa__—__tidak, Historia Reiss, Connie, Sasha, Jean, Armin__—_

_Armin. Eren masih tidak memercayai Armin, Armin-nya yang baik hati, yang selalu berbicara dengan tatapan berbinar dan hidup ketika menceritakan tentang dunia luar kepadanya, benar-benar hilang, musnah ..._

_Mati._

_Tiba-tiba saja sekujur tubuh Eren dilanda rasa sakit yang datang secara menyeluruh, seolah ia ditarik dengan kekuatan besar dari segala arah. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri, seakan dengan cara seperti itu ia bisa menjaga tubuhnya tetap menyatu. Lebih dari itu, sesuatu dalam dirinya, hatinya, mengalami rasa sakit yang lebih hebat, saking sakitnya hingga membuat dadanya terasa sesak, ia kesulitan bernapas. Hingga akhirnya ia tidak bisa mencegah isakan itu untuk tidak lolos dari tenggorokannya. Ia menangis, Tuhan, ia membenci bagaimana ia begitu sering menangis._

"_Eren ...," Mikasa berkata lirih, pedih, sebelum menggenggam lengan pemuda itu dengan jemarinya yang lentik namun berdaya rusak hebat, merasakan bagaimana kesakitan yang dialami Eren ikut meresap ke dalam dirinya._

_Lama mereka berada dalam posisi seperti itu, hingga Mikasa merasakan tubuh Eren tidak lagi gemetar. Gadis itu melepaskan jemarinya dari lengan Eren. "Sudah merasa lebih baik?"_

_Eren mengangguk, namun kepalanya tetap tertunduk. Ia tidak sanggup melihat Mikasa saat ini, dan mengutuki dirinya yang selalu memerlihatkan tangis di hadapan gadis itu. Eren memaksa otaknya untuk berpikir, ia harus bersikap rasional, ia tidak akan mendapatkan apa pun dengan menunjukkan sisi emosionalnya sekarang._

"_Kita harus memperbaiki semuanya, Mikasa." Eren berkata pelan, ketika akhirnya ia kembali bisa berpikir jernih. "Karena itulah kita dikirim mundur, untuk memperbaiki semuanya dari awal. Aku rasa kata-katamu benar, kita harus menyembunyikan jati diri kita, untuk berjaga-jaga."_

_Mikasa mengangguk. "Kalau menurutmu itu harus, aku ikut."_

_Eren balas mengangguk. "Tetapi, pertama-tama, kita harus mengetahui kapan dan di mana tepatnya kita saat ini." _

"_Kita akan mencari tahu, tenang saja." Mikasa berkata, kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya kepada udara malam yang terlihat dari celah pintu tenda, menerawang._

_Eren membiarkannya, ia tahu gadis itu juga tengah berpikir keras. Mereka harus bisa beradaptasi dengan situasi asing ini, secepat mungkin, tahu benar jika waktu adalah hal yang terlampau berbahaya untuk dipermainkan._

_Bagi Eren, rasanya masih terasa seperti mimpi. Namun batas antara mimpi dan kenyataan itu sendiri masihlah sesuatu yang abstrak, dan Eren tidak bisa terlena terus-menerus._

_Ia meraih pangkal lehernya, kemudian jantungnya berdegup kencang, dadanya bergemuruh. Ia merasakan sesuatu telah menghilang dari dirinya._

"_Mikasa," Eren berkata hampa, kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika Mikasa menoleh ke arahnya, "kunci ruang bawah tanah rumahku, aku tidak menemukannya di mana pun ..."_

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, Wagner, hal sial apa yang membuat kalian berakhir di sini?"

Eren menghitung detik yang berlalu selama Rivaille menutup mulutnya setelah kata terakhir dari pertanyaannya terlontar. Ia harus memperhitungkan segalanya, berpikir berulang kali sebelum menjawab setiap pertanyaan. Walaupun ia dan Mikasa telah melatihnya semalam, Eren masih merasa ragu dengan kemampuan berkilahnya. Demi Tuhan, yang sedang ia hadapi kini adalah Rivaille.

"Aku dan sepupuku ingin melihat dunia luar, _Sir_," Eren menjawab pelan, "jadi, saat Garrison penjaga membuka gerbang besar Shiganshina, kami menyelinap keluar."

Ia melihat Rivaille mengangkat alis, Hanji tercekat, dan Irvin masih memerhatikan mereka dengan tatapan menelisik. Pada tahapan ini, Eren sama sekali tidak bisa bernapas.

"Ah, jadi kalian ingin melihat dunia luar." Rivaille menanggapi dingin, sementara tatapannya kepada Eren sama sekali tidak bisa diterka maksudnya, "Satu pertanyaan lagi, dari mana kalian mendapat _3D_ _Maneuver_ itu?" Rivaille menunjuk seperangkat balok-balok besi dengan sepasang pedang yang terhubung ke masing-masing ujung balok di sudut ruangan.

Eren menelan ludah. "Ka-kami mencurinya, _Sir_, dari orang tua kami, mereka adalah anggota Garrison Shiganshina."

Rivaille masih terlihat tidak peduli, ia terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan interogasinya. "Dan seragam kalian?" ia melirik sepasang jaket yang tergelar di atas barak tempat Eren terbaring sebelumnya, lambang sepasang sayap di punggung mereka tertutupi noda hangus. "Aku percaya kalian tidak buta, itu lambang _Scouting_ _Legion_."

Eren tidak percaya ia harus melakukan hal ini, merasa dirinya adalah manusia paling buruk di dunia dengan mengatakannya. Tetapi bagaimanapun ia harus melakukannya, demi kebaikan dirinya sendiri, juga Mikasa. "Kami mengambilnya, dari jasad dua pasukan _Scouting_ _Legion_ di air terjun."

Apa yang Eren khawatirkan terbukti, jawabannya tidak ubahnya seperti sebuah tamparan bagi para petinggi _Scouting_ _Legion_ ini. Baik Rivaille, Irvin maupun Hanji, semuanya terlihat terperanjat dengan cara mereka masing-masing.

Rivaille menarik sebelah sudut mulutnya, ia berkata, "Di antara semua hal sia-sia ini, semua pencarian tanpa hasil ini, setidaknya kematian rekan-rekan kami berguna untuk sesuatu," ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, sebelum melanjutkan dengan nada yang membuat Eren tercekat, "mereka memberi kalian baju ...," Rivaille berkata lirih, kemudian raut wajahnya berubah drastis, menyuram, meraung, "BERENGSEK!"

Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat. Eren bahkan tidak sempat berkedip saat ia merasakan sebuah hantaman kuat di sisi kanan wajahnya. Ia mendengar Mikasa memekikkan namanya, dan penglihatannya menghitam sejenak. Ketika semuanya kembali terang, ia melihat gadis itu berdiri di atas pandangannya, berhadapan dengan Rivaille, memasang badan untuk melindunginya—

"Hentikan, Mik—Mina!" Eren menyergah, sementara ia mengangkat tubuhnya dari lantai tanah tempatnya terkapar saat ini, mengutuki dirinya yang hampir saja menyebut nama asli Mikasa. "Hentikan, biar aku saja yang menjelaskan ..."

Mikasa bergeming, ia mengalihkan tatapannya bergantian kepada Eren dan Rivaille. Tetapi kemudian gadis itu mengendurkan sikap tubuhnya. Ia mundur dan balas menghampiri Eren, membantunya bangkit sembari berkata lirih, "Maaf ..."

"Hn," Eren berbisik, "tenanglah, biar kali ini aku yang tangani—percaya kepadaku ..."

Mikasa mengangguuk.

"Tolong jaga sikapmu, Rivaille ...," Irvin membuka suara untuk yang pertama kalinya saat itu. "Mereka tamu kita, biar aku yang tangani."

Irvin mendekati Eren, komandan _Scouting_ _Legion_ itu berjalan ke arahnya dengan ekspresinya yang biasa, ekspresi baja. Eren tahu persis hal macam apa yang menyebabkan Irvin selalu berwajah serius, nyaris murung, seperti yang selalu ia perlihatkan. Terlalu banyak beban, terlalu banyak kehilangan, dan apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang manusia jika dihadapkan dengan kondisi seperti itu?

"Maafkan aku dan rekan-rekanku, dan sepertinya kami belum memerkenalkan diri," ia mengangkat langan kanannya ke dada, mengepalkannya tepat di bagian jantungnya tertanam. "Namaku Irvin Smith, dan ini Hanji Zoe," ia menunjuk perempuan berkacamata di sebelahnya, yang ditunjuk melambaikan tangannya dengan riang sambil berkata, "Hai," tanpa suara. "Dan yang barusan memukulmu—dan aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk itu—adalah Rivaille Levi. Kami adalah anggota _Scouting_ _Legion_, dan kalian berada dalam lindungan kesatuan kami."

Rivaille menatap mereka ogah-ogahan.

Eren membalas penghormatan Irvin dengan canggung—bagian dari rencana berpura-puranya. "Seharusnya kami yang meminta maaf, _Sir_," ia meringis kala lebam di pipinya berkedut akibat pergerakan otot wajahnya, "kami terlalu tergerakkan obsesi kami untuk melihat dunia luar sehingga mendatangkan masalah bagi diri kami—juga orang lain, _Sir_."

Irvin mengangguk, namun yang berkata selanjutnya adalah Hanji. "Aku bisa membayangkan itu, rasa penasaran kalian tentunya amatlah mendasar bagi seseorang yang seluruh waktu hidupnya dihabiskan di dalam dinding, apalagi kalian masih muda." Hanji tersenyum lebar. "Kalian mengingatkanku kepada seseorang."

"Ia teringat kepada dirinya sendiri," Rivaille menanggapi asal, melirik Hanji malas. "Dan asal kalian tahu," Ia menatap Eren dan Mikasa bergantian, "Dunia luar yang kalian ingin lihat bukanlah surga seperti apa yang dikatakan buku, dunia luar adalah neraka hidup, disinilah kami mengupayakan segala hal, mengorbankan segala hal, agar kalian bisa hidup aman di wilayah dalam. Jangan menghina kami dengan bersikap seolah jiwa muda kalian, rasa penasaran kalian adalah hal yang patut diumbar, dengan ceroboh dan pongah menganggap kalian bisa melangkahi dunia luar seperti kalian menapaki kebun. Ini medan tempur, Nak. Kalian salah memilih tempat untuk liburan."

Hening meledak setelah Rivaille menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Apa pun itu, mengomeli kalian saat ini tidak akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang berguna," Rivaile melanjutkan, "mau tidak mau kalian bagian dari kami sekarang. Aku mau saja membiarkan kalian berkeliaran di luar sana untuk menjadi santapan titan, tetapi sepertinya Irvin berpikiran lain." Lagi-lagi pria itu mendesah lelah, "Persiapkan diri kalian, setelah kami selesai dengan urusan kami di sini, kami akan mengantar kalian para bocah tengik pulang."

Eren terkesima, begitu pula Mikasa. Jadi ini jawaban Rivaille.

"_Yes, Sir!"_ Eren menyahut tanggap. "Terima kasih, _Sir!"_

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka ditinggalkan Hanji setelahnya, perempuan itu tiba-tiba bertingkah seolah telah melupakan sesuatu, membiarkan Rivaille dan Irvin sendirian meninggalkan tendanya. Kedua pria paling berpengaruh di kesatuan _Scouting_ _Legion_ itu menapaki tanah dalam diam, berjalan pelan menuju ke pos mereka masing-masing. Mereka melihat lusinan bawahan mereka berlalulalang, mengangkut dan mengatur persiapan mereka hari ini, kereta, kuda, persediaan gas, juga suku cadang _3D_ _Maneuver_ untuk menggantikan alat yang rusak. Mereka akan kembali bergerak hari ini.

"Mayor Komandan Keith Shardis pastinya akan mempunyai jawaban yang tidak terduga akan hal ini, aku tidak sabar untuk melihat reaksinya," Rivaille memulai percakapan.

"Hm, kita akan menemuinya di titik yang sudah disepakati sebelumnya, semoga regunya lebih beruntung dari regu kita." Irvin menanggapi.

Hening sejenak, sebelum Rivaille menghentikan langkahnya, sengaja membuatnya tertinggal beberapa langkah dari komandannya. "Jawabanmu sendiri, bagaimana?"

Irvin berhenti, tidak bergeming. "Jawaban apa?" ia balik bertanya, tanpa melihat Rivaille barang sedetik pun.

"Apa jawaban yang akan kau berikan kepada Komandan Shardis perihal anak-anak itu?"

Pada akhirnya Irvin mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Rivaille, pria itu terlihat seperti patung ketika membalikkan badannya, "Aku akan menjawab sesuai yang anak-anak itu katakan."

Rivaille menyeringai tipis. "Kau memang tidak pernah mengecewakanku, Komandan. Sepertinya kita mempunyai pemikiran yang sama." Rivaille menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit biru gelap. "Anak-anak itu berbohong. Dan, sebelum kita mengetahui siapa serta apa tujuan mereka di sini, kita akan membiarkan mereka tetap berbohong."

Irvin mengangguk, saat itu bagian langit yang terlihat dari celah-celah pepohonan Hutan Raksasa disinari seulas garis keperakan. Perlahan, fajar datang, dan hari akan terang dengan segera. "Tujuan kita sekarang adalah Shiganshina." Katanya, sebelum berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya kembali. "Ayo bergerak, Rivaille."

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

A/N: Hallo, saya datang lagi dengan chapter 2.

Terimakasih kepada yang sudah mereview chapter 1, dukungan anda sangat berarti bagi saya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan anda kita jawab perlahan seiring perkembangan fanfik ini, saya akan usahakan agar semuanya masuk akal dan tidak terlalu keluar jalur (nyengir).

Ini balasan review bagi **lagimaleslogin:**

Terimakasih buat reviewnya, apakah fanfik ini teryata seru seperti yang kamu perkirakan? *nyengir. Saya menaruh fiksi ini di Rate-M hanya untuk kekerasannya saja, kok... tenang, gak akan ada yang aneh-aneh xD sebenarnya dari segi penceritaan fiksi ini masih bisa di taruh di Rate-T, tapi dari segi konten sendiri, mengacu pada animanga aslinya yang berating 18+, dan karena saya mengikuti tema yang dipakai di sana, saya memutuskan untuk menaruh fanfik ini di Rate-M. Mungkin sekarang masih terlihat aman, tapi kedepannya saya ga bisa jamin xD

Sudah dulu, jumpa lagi di chapter berikutnya.

Bagaimana menurut Minna-san? Suka? Tidak suka? Silakan tuangkan di kolom review :3


	3. Petra Ral

"Mikasa, kunci ruang bawah tanah rumahku, aku tidak menemukannya di mana pun."

Mikasa terpana. "Apa maksudmu, Eren?"

Eren menatap Mikasa, tatapannya nyaris kosong, persis seperti ketika ia melihat Eren saat usia mereka tepat sembilan tahun, di sebuah pondok kosong di kaki gunung, beberapa saat setelah pembunuhan orang tua Mikasa.

"Kuncinya hilang," kata Eren, terdengar mengambang, "kuncinya hilang, Mikasa."

"Apa kau yakin?" Mikasa terdengar gusar. "Kau sudah memastikannya? Mungkin jatuh di suatu tempat di dalam sini, kita harus mencari—"

"Tidak," Eren memotong, tepat ketika Mikasa mulai memindai sekeliling tenda, "tidak usah, Mikasa, rasanya aku mengingat sesuatu,"

Kali ini, Mikasa benar-benar terdiam. Ia menyaksikan pembawaan Eren yang benar-benar janggal, tanpa ekspresi, dengan bola mata yang hijau sepenuhnya, tanpa ada titik pupil. Ada yang salah dengan pemuda ini.

"Eren?"

"Kuncinya diambil," kata Eren tanpa aba-aba, "tepat setelah Reiner mengeluarkanku dari tubuh titanku, oleh seseorang."

Mikasa mengerutkan dahi. "Siapa?"

Eren meludahkan jawabannya dengan getir. "Ayahku ..."

.

.

.

**FABRICATE: The Story of Iron Lions.**

**Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan/Advancing Giants**** is belong to Isayama Hajime, and i take no profit of making this fanfiction at all.**

**Note: Time Travel Fic, MikasaEren centric; slight LeviPetra and IrvinHanji, Bloody Scene (of course), **_**SPOILER.**_

.

.

.

Eren hilang kendali setelahnya, menggeram tertahan sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya, terlihat benar-benar kesakitan. Mikasa harus memegangi kedua pundaknya, memaksa pemuda itu untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Eren, tenanglah ... tarik napas panjang, kemudian ceritakan apa yang terjadi, pelan-pelan saja."

Napas Eren terputus-putus, juga terdengar sangat berat. Kemudian Mikasa melihat hidungnya mengucurkan darah lagi, persis seperti ketika kali pertama ia melihat Eren setelah bertransformasi menjadi titan-tak-sempurna ketika mereka dan Armin diinterogasi dengan meriam terbidik, di seksi HE, setelah Invasi Trost. Mikasa berkali-kali memanggil Eren dalam bisikan mendesak, khawatir jika seseorang dapat mendengar mereka.

"Eren, fokus, lihat wajahku ..." Mikasa mengusap sisi wajah Eren, kemudian menyeka darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya. "Tenanglah, kau baik-baik saja ..."

Perlahan, gemetar Eren berkurang, pemuda itu terlihat berusaha keras mengatur napasnya. "Mikasa," katanya parau, "Ayahku ... aku benar-benar tidak tahu di pihak siapa sebenarnya dirinya berada."

Mikasa terdiam, menilai. "Dr. Jaeger mengambil kuncinya? Bagaimana?" ia mencoba mengarahkan. "Bagaimana bisa ia muncul di tengah pertarungan?"

Eren menggeleng. "Tidak tahu, aku hanya ingat bila aku sempat melihat ayahku ketika aku sekarat, tepat sebelum para titan itu mengerubungiku. Ia pergi bersama Reiner."

"Eren, itu terdengar—"

"Mustahil, aku tahu," ia menyingkirkan lengan Mikasa dari pundaknya, "Tetapi itulah yang kuingat, Mikasa, setidaknya sebagiannya." Eren menarik napas panjang. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, sepertinya ayahku memang punya andil tersendiri. Ia menghilang secara misterius setelah kejatuhan Shiganshina, kemudian satu-satunya ingatan tentang dirinya adalah ketika ia berusaha menyuntikku dengan cairan aneh, yang bisa dipastikan sebagai penyebab kondisiku saat ini. Ia membuatku bisa bertransformasi menjadi Titan, memberitahuku cara untuk mengaktifkan kemampuanku. Lalu ia menitipkan kunci ruang bawah tanah rumah kita, yang, katanya, menyimpan apa saja tentang apa pun yang ingin kita ketahui tentang titan, yang kemungkinan besar, adalah cara untuk mengalahkan mereka.

"Tetapi saat itu ia mengambilnya kembali, demi Tuhan!" Eren mendesis, memegangi kepalanya erat-erat. "Sebenarnya apa yang ia inginkan?"

Mikasa mematung sejenak, gadis itu kehilangan kata-kata sebelum akhirnya bisa berbicara kembali. "Aku tidak tahu, tetapi kita akan mencari tahu, itu pasti."

Eren mengangkat tatapannya, mengerutkan dahi kepada Mikasa. "Bagaimana? Bagaimana kita akan mencari tahu, Mikasa? Kita bahkan tidak tahu dengan jelas apa yang sedang kita lakukan di sini."

Mikasa bangkit, meninggalkan Eren yang menatapnya penasaran. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling bagian dalam tenda, sebelum tatapannya terpaku ke satu titik, kemudian gadis itu berjalan ke arah bagian ujung tenda. Ada sebuah meja kecil di sana. Mikasa mengambil sesuatu dari atasnya.

"Jurnal milik Kepala Regu Hanji Zoe," ia menunjukkan buku bersampul kecokelatan itu kepada Eren, membalik halaman demi halamannya di hadapan saudara adopsinya, "dari tanggal yang tercantum di halaman terakhir ia mengisinya, kita bisa mengetahui waktu kapan sekarang ini, dan jika firasatku benar," Mikasa menggantung ucapannya ketika ia berhenti membuka lembaran jurnal itu, menunjukkan satu halaman yang bau tintanya masih baru, membuat Eren terpana dengan angka yang tertera di sudut teratas kepala kertas. "Hari ke tujuh, bulan ke lima tahun 845. Kita berada tepat sepuluh hari sebelum Kejatuhan Shiganshina."

.

.

"Jadi, memang ada suatu maksud," Eren berkata, setelah bermenit-menit keheningan sejak terakhir kali Mikasa menunjukkan Jurnal itu kepadanya, "kau bisa menduganya, Mikasa?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Kunci itu adalah petunjuknya."

"Benar, akhirnya kita menemui titik temu," Eren berbisik, "jika di masa sebelumnya kunci itu hilang, oleh ayahku, maka kita harus mendapatkannya di masa ini, dari ayahku. Kita akan mengulangnya dari awal. Tujuan kita masih sama, ruang bawah tanah rumah kita di Shiganshina, hanya saja caranya yang berbeda."

"Tetapi bagaimana kita bisa kembali ke Shiganshina?" tanya Mikasa, "Kita bahkan tidak tahu di mana persisnya kita sekarang."

Eren menarik napas, dalam. "Sepertinya aku tahu caranya." Katanya. "_Scouting Legion_ akan membantu kita."

.

.

.

.

.

"Eren, apakah masih sakit?"

Eren berjengit ketika Mikasa menyentuh bagian lebam di pipi kirinya yang membiru, membuyarkan lamunan tentang peristiwa lain di malam sebelumnya "Sudah tidak terlalu, biarkan saja, Mikasa. Lebamnya akan sembuh dengan sendirinya, kau tahu sendiri hal itu."

Mikasa mengangguk, kemudian menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Eren, mendudukkan diri bersama pemuda itu di atas barak. "Aku heran, tidak di masa ini atau masa yang satunya, Kapten Rivaille senang sekali menghajarmu."

Eren mendengus. "Dia punya alasan yang bagus untuk itu, selalu. "

"Dia menyelamatkanmu, dalam beberapa kali kesempatan, dan aku sangat berterima kasih karenanya."

Eren mengangkat tatapannya ke wajah Mikasa yang tertunduk, melihat bagaimana bibirnya melengkung menjadi sebuah senyuman kecil.

"Hm," Eren menimpali, "aku berhutang banyak kepadanya,"

Hening kembali, entah untuk yang ke berapa kali.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Eren? Bagaimana rasanya hidup kembali?" Mikasa bertanya setelahnya, masih menunduk.

Eren terpaku, menatap udara luar dengan tatapan nanar. "Aku tidak tahu persis," ia menjawab. "Rasanya lega, namun di saat bersamaan, kosong ... rasanya seperti ada yang salah, atau aku tengah melupakan sesuatu yang penting, entahlah ..."

Mikasa menghela napas, "Mungkin karena waktu yang berjalan di zaman ini bukan waktu yang diperuntukkan untuk kita, kita tidak seharusnya berada di sini."

Eren mengangguk, "Mungkin itu alasannya, tetapi tidak bisa kupungkiri bahwa aku lega, aku lega dihidupkan kembali, Mikasa." Ia menarik napas, sebelum menambahkan pelan, "Aku lega kau hidup kembali."

Mikasa mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Eren, memandang pemuda itu lekat.

"Mikasa," Eren berkata lirih. "Bisakah kita melanjutkan apa yang tidak selesai di masa sebelumnya? Sendirian saja?"

Mikasa mematung sejenak, kemudian menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu,"

Cahaya di mata Eren meredup. "Sudah kuduga kalau ini mus—"

"Tetapi kita akan mencoba," potong Mikasa, "aku tidak tahu apakah kita akan berhasil, tetapi kita akan mencoba," ia menjawab mantap, "kau ingat kalimat itu?"

Eren tersenyum kecil. Tentu saja ia mengingatnya. Bukannya mulutnya selalu beromong besar dan berkata hal-hal semacam itu?

Kemudian kain penutup tenda tersibak.

.

.

"Ish, lihat ini, _Heichou_ memang kadang suka berlebihan, lebamnya parah sekali."

Eren terpana, masih belum mempercayai jika seseorang yang sedang meneteli salep di lebam di wajahnya ini adalah Petra Ral. Petra, rekan sesama tim operasi khusus, Petra yang menggigit ibu jarinya sendiri untuk merasakan kesakitan Eren ketika bertransformasi menjadi titan, Petra yang mati untuk melindunginya ...

Ia masih terlihat sama, manis, optimis, dan penuh perhatian.

"Ma'am," Eren menepis lengan lengan Petra, lengannya sendiri gemetar ketika melakukannya, "aku tidak apa-apa, tidak usah repot-repot."

Wajah Petra merengut. "Kau tidak boleh membiarkan luka, sekecil apa pun itu, di tubuhmu, Thomas." Ia tersenyum setelahnya. "Namamu Thomas, 'kan? Aku baru mengetahuinya dari _Heichou_."

"_Aa_," Eren mengangguk, "_Ma'am_."

Petra melirik Mikasa yang kini tengah berdiri di sudut tenda, gadis itu mengawasi dirinya dan Eren sedari awal, sewaspada elang. "Dan kau adalah Mina?"

"_Aa_," gadis itu mengangguk kecil, namun wajahnya terlihat seperti orang yang siap berperang.

"Namaku Petra Ral, anggota dari tim yang dibawahi _Lance_ _Corporal_ Rivaille," ia memegangi bagian belakang kepalanya, nyengir kecil. "Seharusnya aku memperkenalkan diri sedari tadi."

"Tidak apa-apa," Eren tersenyum canggung. _Aku sudah mengenalmu, Petra-san_ ... tambahnya dalam hati. Ada sekelumit perasaan getir dalam hati Eren saat itu, membuat tenggorokannya tercekat saat menatap balik Petra. Rasanya seperti mimpi, melihat gadis ini dalam keadaan ceria, dan yang paling penting, hidup.

_Ini memang mimpi, _Eren memperingatkan dirinya sendiri.

Petra bangkit, berdiri di hadapan Eren setelah selesai dengan pengobatannya. "Aku masih penasaran, kalian tahu? Tentang bagaimana cara kalian selamat dari ledakan. Kalian tahu ledakan apa itu?" tanya Petra setelahnya

"Kami tidak tahu," jawab Eren, menunduk, sebisa mungkin menghindari tatapan Petra. Mata kecokelatan itu tidak ubahnya seperti sensor kebohongan super ampuh. "Mungkin, saat itu kami terlalu dekat dengan ledakan, dan akhirnya kami berakhir di sini."

Petra mengangguk. "Bahkan kalian pun tidak tahu, dan Kepala Regu Hanji pastinya akan semakin ekstrim setelah ini." Gadis itu menghela napas. "Aku juga terkejut mendengar pengakuan kalian yang dikatakan _Heichou_ tadi, katanya kalian mencuri _3D Maneuver _itu dari orang tua kalian, tetapi, yang lebih mengejutkanku adalah kenyataan bahwa kalian bisa menggunakannya, setahuku hanya orang-orang yang telah mengikuti pelatihan saja yang memiliki kemampuan untuk memakai agilitas ini."

Eren menahan napas, Petra memang bukan sosok yang mudah diatasi. "Kami mempelajarinya diam-diam, _Ma'am_, ketika orang tua kami lengah, setiap akhir pekan selama delapan tahun."

Petra mengangkat sepasang alisnya, kemudian tersenyum kembali. "Begitu? Kenapa kalian tidak ikut pelatihan militer saja? Kalian ingin melihat dunia luar, 'kan? Setelah lulus kalian bisa bergabung dengan kesatuan kami, dan melihat dunia luar sepuasanya, walaupun sebenarnya dunia ini tidak seperti yang kalian harapakan."

Eren kehabisan ide. Sejak kapan Petra menjadi sebegini menyusahkan? "A-aku ..."

"Ibu kami tidak mengizinkan kami mengikuti pelatihan, _Ma'am_," Mikasa yang menjawab, "apalagi bergabung dengan _Scouting Legion_, ibu Thomas ingin agar Thomas bergabung dengan Serikat Pedagang agar ia bisa hidup di wilayah dalam, sedangkan ibuku bersikeras untuk menikahkanku dengan putera tukang kayu ternama di Shiganshina. Mereka ingin kami aman, dan berada sejauh-jauhnya dari para monster raksasa di luar dinding."

Eren membuang napas pelan. _Terpujilah Mikasa dan spontanitas supernya._

"Jadi kalian menyelinap?"

"_Aa_," Eren bersuara kembali. "Tetapi sekarang kami benar-benar ingin pulang."

Petra terdiam, dan Eren sama sekali tidak bisa menebak apa yang tengah gadis ini pikirkan.

"Aku mengerti," kata Petra, akhirnya, "kami akan mengantar kalian pulang ke Shiganshina, kalau begitu."

Eren bisa bernapas normal kembali.

.

.

"Apa?" tanya Eren, menatap langsung Mikasa begitu Petra meninggalkan mereka, setelah sebelumnya gadis itu berkata akan mencarikan tempat kosong di salah satu kereta pengangkut untuk Eren dan Mikasa tumpangi dalam perjalanan hari ini. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Tidak," Mikasa menjawab, "tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja sepertinya kau sangat menikmati perbincangan dengan Petra-_san_, bahkan kau mengizinkannya untuk menyentuh wajahmu."

Eren mendesah pelan. "Jangan katakan kalau saat ini kau sedang cemburu, Mikasa."

Mikasa bungkam.

"Jadi kau memang cemburu," Eren memegangi kepalanya. "Ya, Tuhan."

.

.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya Xantos kelelahan, sebaiknya hari ini ia menarik kereta persediaan saja, _Heichou_."

Rivaille menoleh, ia mendapati Petra tengah berjalan mengampirinya. Gadis itu membawa beberapa ikat rumput di pangkuannya.

Saat itu hari telah terang, dan Hutan Raksasa tidak lagi sekelam sebelumnya.

Kuda hitam besar di hadapannya mendengus, kemudian menyeruduk Rivaille main-main. Pria itu berdecak kesal. "Dasar pemalas," ia mengatai si Kuda Hitam. "Kau menjadi besar kepala ketika ibumu datang membelamu."

Petra terkekeh kecil. "Jangan begitu, _Heichou_, Xantos benar-benar kelelahan saat ini, ekspedisi kemarin benar-benar menguras staminanya." Petra mendekati Rivaille dan Xantos, kemudian menyodorkan seikat rumput segar ke moncong kuda itu. Ketika Xantos mengunyah rumput yang diberikan Petra, gadis itu mengusap surai hitam di punggung sang Kuda dengan sayang. "Kau bisa memakai punyaku, Iridian masih cukup bertenaga karena di ekspedisi kemarin aku tidak banyak membantu." Lanjutnya, terdengar kecewa.

"Bodoh," Rivaille menanggapi, "kau terdengar seperti tengah mengeluh, Petra."

Petra mengangguk, tersenyum manis. "Mungkin," timpalnya, "Aku kesal kepada diriku sendiri yang kesulitan mengimbangi mobilitas Erd, Gunter, dan Auruo, selalu tertinggal di belakang. Mereka sudah melumpuhkan beberapa titan, dan aku baru datang. Selalu begitu," Petra memaksa dirinya tersenyum, sementara lengannya menyisipkan anak rambutnya ke balik telinga.

Rivaille menghela napas. "Aku tidak merekrutmu ke timku untuk membunuh Titan, aku hanya ingin kau memperhatikan, itu keahlianmu. Aku membutuhkan visimu, kau pandai mengawasi sesuatu, kemudian menganalisa apa yang terjadi di sekelilingmu, dan apa yang harus dilakukan setelahnya." Rivaille menggantung ucapannya sejenak, sebelum melirik tenda Hanji Zoe dan melanjutkan, "Bagaimana dengan bocah-bocah itu? Apa pendapatmu?"

Petra mengangkat tatapannya, memperhatikan wajah Rivaille sebelum menjawab, "Seperti kata Heichou, mereka berbohong," jawabnya. "Tetapi berbeda dengan pengalaman-pengalaman menginterogasiku sebelumnya, aku tidak bisa memaksa mereka untuk berkata jujur, seolah kebohongan mereka menyimpan sesuatu yang hebat dibaliknya, seolah seseorang sepertiku tidak pantas untuk mengetahui kebenarannya. Aku tidak tahu apakah Heichou merasakannya juga atau tidak, tetapi, aku mengharapkan sesuatu yang besar dari mereka."

Rivaille mengangguk kecil, ternyata mereka satu pemikiran.

"Aku merasakan kekuatan sekokoh dinding-dinding pelindung kita ketika melihat yang perempuan, aku merasa sedang melihatmu ketika berhadapan dengannya, Heichou—a-aku tidak bermaksud menyamakanmu dengan dia, ma-maksudku ia memang cantik, k-kau tidak cantik, tentu saja, aku—"

"Petra," Rivaille menegur, "katakan apa yang ingin kaukatakan, santai saja." Tambahnya, seketika ketika ia menangkap kesan bila Petra tengah mengkhawatirkan reaksinya. Ayolah, Petra tidak sedang mengatainya pendek, kenapa gadis itu harus was-was?

Petra menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Be-begitulah, Heichou, gadis itu memiliki banyak kesamaan denganmu, tatapannya tajam, aku tahu dia pemikir yang hebat dengan hanya melihat matanya. Refleks dan spontanitasnya juga luar biasa. Sedangkan yang laki-laki," Petra berpikir sejenak, gadis itu memejamkan matanya, "Rasanya, aku melihat sayap yang terkepak ketika menatap sepasang butiran hijau di matanya, mata yang begitu haus akan kebebasan, dan ia memiliki determinasi untuk mendapatkannya. Ada keberanian dalam dirinya, dan sedikit sisi bodoh. Lebih dari itu, ia memiliki tekad, bukan sembarangan tekad, ia mengingatkanku kepada singa-singa besi dalam legenda."

Rivaille masih mendengarkan. Petra adalah semacam pelengkap baginya, gadis itu dapat menjabarkan sesuatu yang ia sendiri tidak bisa jelaskan, lewat perspektifnya yang unik, juga kepiawannya menerka hati seseorang.

"Tetapi ada yang mengganjal ketika ia balik menatapku, ada sesuatu dalam tatapannya yang membuatku resah, _Heichou_."

Sebelah alis Rivaille terangkat. "Bocah itu menatapmu dengan tatapan kurang ajar?" Rivaille sudah bersiap menyentuh sepesang pedang yang tersemat di pinggangnya.

"Eh?" Petra mengerjap bingung. "Bu-bukan seperti itu, _Heichou_, dia tidak melihatku dengan tatapan aneh seperti itu. Tatapannya ... tidak bisa dijelaskan. Rasanya seolah ia mengenalku, seolah ia terbiasa menatapku, seolah aku bukanlah orang asing baginya ..."

Rivaille mengerutkan dahinya. "Itu tidak mungkin, kita dan mereka tidak mengenal satu sama lain,"

Petra mengangguk. "Aku tahu," katanya, "maka dari itu aku merasa resah." Petra menarik napas panjang, sebelum melanjutkan, "Lebih dari itu, mengapa kau menceritakan hal ini kepadaku, _Heichou_? Padahal hal sepenting ini seharusnya tidak diketahui orang lain selain kalian para petinggi."

Rivaille tidak begitu saja menjawab, padahal ia tahu persis jawaban apa yang sudah dipersiapkan otaknya. Tetapi, entah mengapa, perlu kekuatan maha dahsyat untuk membuka mulutnya saat ini.

Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Xantos kembali, menghindari mata Petra ketika akhirnya ia menjawab pelan, "Karena kau bukan orang lain."

Petra cukup awas untuk menangkap suara pelan Rivaille, ia hendak membuka mulut, tepat ketika ia mendengar seruan Irvin di depan mereka, memerintahkan mereka untuk bersiap.

"_Heichou_," bisiknya lirih, dengan perasaan campur aduk, ketika Rivaille memunggunginya untuk berjalan menjauh.

.

.

To be continued.

.

.

A/N: saya tahu, Rivaille nampak OOC #gelundungan #disepakPakUstadz

Dan bagi yang bertanya asal-muasal mengapa Eren, Mikasa dan teman-temannya bisa mati, saya sudah merancang satu arc tersendiri yang murni karangan saya, timeline-nya masih dirahasiakan, tetapi yang jelas arc itu adalah awal dari perjalanan waktu Eren dan Mikasa. Jadi, sebelum tiba saatnya saya mengupas arc itu (ceileh) saya minta semuanya nikmatin (?) aja dulu yang ada sekarang, hehe, daripada puyeng karena saya main rahasia-rahasiaan, XD

Maaf kalo saya terkesan melambatkan alur, saya cuma mau berhati-hati soalnya saya tidak mau membuat plothole, orz / kebiasaan, tapi akan saya usahakan untuk tidak berlarut-larut :3

Tenang, saya ga akan menaruh porsi romance yang berlebihan, Insayaallah saya konsisten di genre yang saya usung :3

Ini balasan bagi yang ga login, yang lainnya cek PM, ya?

**Merla**: salam kenal juga, makasih buat reviewnya, ya? Ini sudah dilanjut xD

Segitu dulu, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya : )

Salam,

Ny. Smith :3

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
